Hilde Garcia
|birthplace = Hialeah, Florida, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Background Actress; Stand-in; Photo double |characters = Rossi; Talaxian colonist; Alien merchant }} Hilde Garcia is an actress who was a regular background performer on the first three seasons of . Prior to her work on Enterprise, Garcia made an appearance in an episode of . In addition she worked occasionally as stand-in on Enterprise but received no credit for her work. Her largest role is the part of Crewman Rossi throughout the first three seasons. Most of her appearances as this character were fairly insignificant (shots of the back of her head or out-of-focus shots), with only a handful of scenes where she could be identified on screen. Garcia left the show at the end of season 3 because of the birth of her twins and also stopped auditions and film/ television work until 2006. Garcia was also part of the extended deleted scene in sickbay from the episode , which was later available on the ENT Season 2 DVD, and was among the background performers who appeared in several more deleted scenes throughout the run of the show. She was also featured in the ENT Season 2 DVD special feature "Outtakes", which shows several bloopers from the episode in the mess hall. Garcia also donned make-up to appear as a Risian in the episode but was not filmed. In addition she worked as a stand-in for many primary and guest actors in the episodes on which she stood-in for Becky Wahlstrom, , , and . Her makeup as a Talaxian in was done by makeup artist Suzanne Diaz-Westmore. Her makeup for her alien appearance in was done by Roxy D'Alonzo and removed by D'Alonzo and Art Anthony. Garcia earned her Bachelor of Arts in Theatre, Minor in French, Spanish and Music in 1989 from the Florida State University and studied acting under at the HB Studios in New York, Doug Warhit in Los Angeles, and several others. She appeared in a few stage plays and commercials, including a spot and one for . Her first feature film was the 2001 comedy How High, in which she appeared as a background student alongside Star Trek performers Lark Voorhies and Tracey Walter. The same year she played a hysterical maid in the drama Circuit, with Michael Bailey Smith. More recently, after her return into the acting world in 2006, she was featured in the comedy Diamonds and Guns (2008, with Marco Sanchez) and is focusing in casting director workshops and commercial audition technique classes. Star Trek appearances File:Talaxian colonist 1.jpg|Talaxian colonist (uncredited) File:Rossi, Vanishing Point.jpg|Crewman Rossi Recurring character (uncredited) File:Xanthan bazaar alien 1.jpg|Alien merchant (uncredited) File:Hilde Garcia, Damage.jpg|Photo double for Jolene Blalock (uncredited) Recurring appearances * ** (deleted scene) (Season 1) ** ** ** (deleted scene) ** ** (deleted scene) ** ** ** (deleted scene) ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** External links * – official site * * Hilde Garcia at ActorsAccess.com * de:Hilde Garcia es:Hilde Garcia Category:Performers Category:VOY performers Category:ENT performers Category:Stand-ins